A Common Need: Toxin
by Mysterious Wind
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter One: Reset

A Common Need: Toxin

Chapter One: Reset

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_When I'm doing all that I can do_

_You are forcing me to remember _

_When all I want is to just forget you."_

_- 'Elephants' by Rachael Yamagata_

_Harvey_

I had been offered time off to grieve, but I did not take it. What was the point in grieving, now? In my mind, it seemed that the faster I began erasing her from my memories, the faster it would be over.

I was grateful for the way that my work was managing to distract me. Surfing through my papers that morning, a dreary sky hovering through the window behind me and setting a cool chill over the entire, messy office space, I managed to keep my mind in a pretty focused beam. Work, work, coffee, work. I could not see the end of my day in my sight, and I was quite okay with that.

The only thing that distracted me every now and then, if I focused was the smell of cologne on my skin when I lifted my hand to wipe my nose or touch my lips thoughtfully. It was not a scent that I had ever worn, and although I knew where it came from, each fresh wave rumbled through me like a tidal. I was in pain.

_Bruce_

Two months. It had been two months to the day, today. I had only sent one quick phone message to him, in the in between time. There was nothing I could do that fully occupied my time, anymore. The sky was still dull and grey, although spring should have been arriving soon enough. Everything was cold, everyone _felt_ cold. Alfred seemed to have, begrudgingly, gotten over his temporary hatred of me.

It wasn't as if I had blamed Alfred's turn of moods; I hated myself, too. For not being there to help, for being so preoccupied during Christmas. I didn't know how much Alfred had figured out of what was going on, but for now it seemed that he was going to let me off the hook.

He was walking with me from a banquet that night, and for once I was smiling. I barely thought of Rachel, anymore; it was Harvey who I missed, who I had no idea how to speak to again. How was any of it my fault, though? My mind was split in two, one half guiltier than a mass murderer presented with the evidence, the other confused as to what the hold up was.

"What are you thinking about, Master Wayne?" Alfred interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to him, my breath swirling out of my mouth in a steamy cloud.

"I was just wondering how Harvey Dent was doing," I confessed. It was the truth; just not the _explicit_ truth.

Alfred nodded, his cheeks red from the cold as he stuffed his hands further inside of his jacket. "You're a good person, Master Wayne. It's in your nature to worry about others," he mused.

I smiled, watching my feet move beneath me. "I suppose so," I responded, in a quieter voice.

"Why don't you just call him?" Alfred asked as he waved our limousine over.

I looked up, eyebrows raised for a moment before my face fell back to its usual serene mask. "I wouldn't know what to say," I said, once again omitting all the graphic details of what I felt. Alfred frowned at me as he clambered into the car.

"That you're sorry," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I had to pause for a moment before climbing inside the blacked out vehicle. My mind was so preoccupied with the prompt from Alfred that for once I was not reminded of taking a limousine very much like this to the place I had last seen Harvey.

_Harvey_

I visited the grave once every few weeks, to replace the flowers. Sometimes her family beat me to it, but it seemed that they had now accepted that I was willing to take on the painful job. I wasn't sure whether to feel glad of this, or not. In any case, it gave me time to kneel by her grave, ignoring the snow creeping through the knees of my pants, and take some time to speak to the woman who had been my best friend for what seemed like such a long time.

"It's me again. Hope you don't mind me visiting," I spoke, brushing the snow off of the top of her grave and running my fingers through the relief of her name.

"The weather's still pretty bad, eh? I was hoping it would have gotten better by now. I would like to see some grass growing up from that grave of yours," I smiled as my hands busily worked to pull the old flowers away and replace them with the fresh roses I had bought.

"I still haven't talked to Bruce," I mumbled. I had long ago confessed to her the relationship I had had with him, during her final months. She took it well, just like she took everything else; to me, the silence with which the grave answered was far better than any of the gushing condolences I still received.

"I really miss him, Rache. I miss the way he smells, the way he tastes, the way his hair falls after we've made love. Everything. Did you miss him like that, too, long ago? How much did you love him, Rachel? Why didn't you love him better? None of this would have happened. It's not that I regret it, I just think that it would have been better for all of us, you know? But what's the use in me moaning about the past? And why am I still here, visiting you? How am I supposed to heal if I visit your grave and read those words, over and over again?"

I was practically hyperventilating by this point, leaning against her tombstone and letting the tears flow. There was no reason to hide them, here. I just wanted to get them out. It used to be that I cried like this, every day, for the confusion of her loss and the pain of being without Bruce. I had become better at limiting the pain over the last few weeks, but it still felt nice to get out whatever I had been bottling up.

"We really have to start meeting like this," I heard a voice chime through the air. Delirious, my head snapped up and my heart skipped a beat, convinced that it was Bruce. Instead, I saw Alfred standing with his black umbrella, looking almost the same as he had the day that we laid Rachel to rest.

He smiled at me, his own flowers resting in his hands. "Would you like to go get a cup of tea?" he asked, moving closer.

I stood up, trying my best to wipe my eyes and sniff my nose in a nonchalant fashion. "That would be lovely," I remarked, watching him carefully as he bent down to lay his daffodils on her grave and kiss her tombstone lightly. I had no idea that he was still visiting; could it be that he really did love her as a daughter, as he loved Bruce like a son? I was amazed by how little I found myself understanding, in that moment.

"Shall we?" the man-servant asked, turning and beginning to walk. I caught up with a slight run, breathing heavily through the cold air.

o o o

The small tea house that Alfred brought me to, a few blocks away, was quaint and much warmer than the air we had been walking through previously. I gladly pulled my jacket off and walked to a nearby booth, two steps behind the old man. He eagerly sat, and waved a waitress over, who took his 'usual' order.

"And what would you care for, Mr. Dent?" the waitress asked. At first, I was inclined to ask her how she knew me; then I remembered that I was frequently pasted on the front page of the papers and tabloids. With as charming a smile as I could muster, I looked straight into her eyes; clear blue and shining, I felt as if I were looking in the mirror.

"An earl grey, please," I mumbled, looking away quickly to flash a sheepish smile to Alfred.

The butler smiled, taking off his leather gloves and shifting slightly in his seat so as to make himself more comfortable.

"How've you been, Mr. Dent?" he asked, saying my name in a much more elegant fashion than the waitress had.

"Busy," I nodded, fiddling with the beautifully embroidered napkin that had been set on the table when we had sat down.

"Of course, I can imagine things have been hectic. Have you found a new A.D.A.?" Alfred questioned, sitting perfectly still. Leave it to him to make me look like a nervous little kid.

"Yes, fortunately. He'll only be holding Miss Dawes' place until the next election, but I feel that he'll be quite sufficient," I nodded.

"Listen to you, speaking so professionally," Alfred smirked.

I laughed, nervously tucking some hair behind my ear. "I'm afraid that I always want to make my very best impression around you, Mr. Pennyworth."

"You know that my name is Alfred, not Pennyworth. You don't think that just because you have no direct ties to me, now, that we are to stop being friendly?" Alfred frowned.

"No, no, of course not," I shook my head, and was full of relief as the waitress came over with our steaming mugs and tealeaves.

Alfred expertly prepared both his and my own drink, while I watched in curiosity and awe. The art of tea was something I had never quite mastered; sure, I could dunk a paper pouch into boiling water, but anything beyond that seemed too complicated.

"So business is good; how are you coping with being a bachelor?" Alfred asked after taking a few tentatives sips and making a satisified noise.

"It's definitely odd," I confessed.

Alfred shifted again. "I'm afraid I know all too well the life of a bachelor. However, in my experience, and Bruce's," he paused and met my eyes when he said the name – I tried to steady my breathing as quickly as I could, "it has seemed to be a mostly positive thing."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get used to it and enjoy it soon enough," I nodded, averting eye contact with him.

"Would you like to know the truth of why I invited you out, Mr. Dent?" Alfred asked. I remembered all too quickly that he was not generally one to beat around the bush.

"I thought it was because my company was so stellar," I joked, hoping that my smile was friendly and not terrified.

"It is, Mr. Dent. But there was another reason. Master Wayne has been worried sick about you," Alfred was stirring his tea absently as he said this.

My heart stuttered, and I looked down to my hands, wrapped around the red coffee mug. "He's told you this?" I asked, begging my voice not to crack.

"Only once, but I have known him his whole life. I can tell when he is preoccupied," Alfred explained. I still stared at my hands, tightened my grip on the mug.

"Why hasn't he called then?" I asked, looking up with a curious expression on my face, masking my pain.

"You and I both know the extent of Bruce's pride, Mr. Dent. I am surprised that he admitted to thinking of you at all," Alfred's voice was frank as he made this statement.

"Me too," I murmured, letting my nostrils flare.

"There's the crack in your demure mask that I was looking for. I would say that you wait one day, and if he doesn't call you back by then, call him. There's no use in wasting your time, any longer," Alfred muttered, gulping back a large amount of his still steaming tea. I winced, imagining the burning sensation.

Unsure of how to respond, I took a swig of my own tea. Feeling it warm my insides was surprisingly reassuring.

"I have another appointment to be at, now, Mr. Dent. Please take my advice under consideration," Alfred stood, dropping a few bills and some change onto the table and resting his hand on my shoulder kindly before heading out. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

_Bruce_

I was glad that Valentine's Day had already come and gone before, otherwise I would have felt even more pressure to make up to Harvey. As it was, I had a stomach ache and had been staring at my phone for twenty minutes. The sky was beginning to darken, but I knew that I still had a few hours before I had to head out for the evening, so I was hiding in my office's bathroom, staring at my phone and trying not to glance at my clammy face in the mirror.

I bit my lip and dialled his number again. Seeing his name show up beneath the number, I felt myself clench up in terror again. It wasn't just that I hadn't spoken to him in 2 months and I felt guilty; it was that my pride was at stake. I knew I was being an idiot, but it didn't take away the fear.

"Enough," I growled, punching the talk button and lifting it up to my ear.

It rang three times before I heard his voice. It was sharp, much louder than I had expected.

"Dent, here," he spoke harshly.

"Harvey," I mumbled, looking at myself in the mirror, watching a bead of sweat roll down my forehead.

He was quiet for quite some time. I spoke, repeating his name, and he grunted.

"...Bruce?" he mumbled, voice wavering. I heard a door closing behind him.

"Did you just lock yourself in the closet?" I asked, smirking to myself.

Harvey was quiet again, but this silence was charged. I felt my heart sink.

"Sorry, Harvey..." I muttered apologetically.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clearing his throat before he spoke.

I furrowed my brows. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm glad you called," he replied. I couldn't help but smile, but he spoke before I could reply.

"Alfred spoke to me today, pretty much ordered me to call you if you didn't call me within the next twenty four hours."

I exhaled in disbelief, and took a moment to pull myself together. "What would've been so bad about having to call me back?"

I heard his breathe escape from between his lips, lips I still had memorized. "...It would mean that you didn't truly want me. And I would not have called back," he confessed.

I gulped. "Well, I'm here now," I assured him, my voice huskier than I had intended.

"That's true," he stated as if it were the most bland fact in the world.

"I... Harvey, I'm sorry," I spoke, making my voice louder halfway through the statement.

"What was that?" he asked. Apparently my efforts to be brave were useless.

"I'm sorry, Harvey," I said, raising my voice louder now.

I could hear his smile, though it sounded as if he were trying to stifle it. "For what?" he asked.

"Are you _trying_ to torture me?" I whined.

"Just fucking answer," he snapped.

I sighed. "For not being there for you. For not... coming to the funeral. For having disappeared all this time."

"That's a good start," he noted in a mocking tone.

"I want you back, Harvey," I murmured.

He was quiet for longer this time, but I could hear his breathing. It was faster, now, not nearly as relaxed as he had been before.

"Bruce... I never left."

Author's Note: Welcome to the final installment (for real, this time) of the ACN series! This one, as you can see, is called "Toxin"... I'm pretty sure that reason for that will become clear over time. I want to really press that _**the Joker has not, and will never appear in this series**__._ Please stop asking about him. Also, yes, they are still talking about Rachel. You would, too, if you had been in love with a woman who died tragically. xD But don't worry, she'll be pretty much gone from their thoughts pretty quickly. Thanks for sticking with me after all this time! x]


	2. Chapter Two: Relapse

A Common Need: Toxin

Chapter Two:  
Relapse

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_If I looked in your eyes_

_One, two, too many times_

_And memorized every word you said_

_Don't let it go to your head."_

_-'Don't Let It Go To Your Head' by Fefe Dobson_

_**Bruce**_

It generally takes quite a bit to make Batman nervous. A loved one's life being threatened falls under that category, as does being cornered in a building by psycho ninjas who are about to burn it down around you. But even then, Batman doesn't let it show. When it comes to Bruce Wayne... there is one thing in particular that makes _him_ nervous.

I was waiting on a park bench, one hotdog in each hand, bottles of coca-cola sitting beside me as I sat in the middle of the largest park in Gotham. I wasn't sure why we had chosen here, of all places, to meet back up again. Good PR, I suppose. Still, I was nervous. I hadn't seen Harvey in two months, and only talked to him a few times over the phone in the last few days. How much had he changed since I held him, weeping, in my arms?

I shook my head, willing myself not to think of that horrible day. It was in the past, now. It had to be in the past if we were going to get through it. And God how I wanted to get through it. I glanced down at my watch; he was late.

_**Harvey**_

As I walked, I was surprised at how very little chill there was to the air. Spring was truly here, green beginning to poke through the brown stumps of grass, daffodils and tulips shoving through the dirt. It was uplifting. This winter had been much too long.

I passed a hotdog stand and hoped that Bruce and I would be able to get something to eat while we were out; I didn't have more than an hour for lunch, and I was starving.

"Dent?" an all too familiar voice shattered my extreme concentration on the pavement passing beneath my shoes. I stopped, trying to calm my internal organs as they all jumped into overdrive. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder. I should not have been surprised by the fact that I had walked straight past Bruce.

He didn't move upon getting my attention. In fact, he looked all too casual. His hair was tousled, blowing in a slight breeze, leather jacket and dark jeans hanging onto his frame with an uncanny ease. I quickly evaluated his face, trying to decide whether or not he had changed in our separation – instead, I found myself stumbling toward him, drawn in by his gentle smile.

"Hey, Dent," he grinned, handing me one of the hot dogs. I hadn't even noticed the refreshments he had clearly already purchased, but I was glad of them. I reached over him to grab one of the Coke bottles, carefully noting the electric charge that danced through my arm where we touched, even while we were both dressed.

"Mr. Wayne," I murmured, glancing at him once more out of the corner of my eyes as I sat down.

He laughed slightly, letting his hand rest on my knee for a moment, and I let myself laugh, too.

_**Bruce**_

Just like that, the awkward tension and fear which had been shuffling between us disappeared. His bewildered expression changed, warming and relaxing.

Harvey went to open his mouth to take the first bite of his hotdog, then looked to me, eyebrows furrowed. "Dick shaped food, Bruce? Really?" he growled, fighting amusement from his voice.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," I said, innocently shrugging my shoulders and averting my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Then you won't mind if I eat this _really slowly_," he brought the bun and meat to his lips, making a muffled noise as he went. I straightened my back, snapping my head to face him.

"Like you wouldn't do the same," I barked, swatting at his hand. He grinned, and took a normal bite of the food. I watched him for a moment, the way he settled into the bench more comfortably, happily chewing at the cheap food.

"What?" he asked, looking at me just as he took a sip out of the Coke bottle.

"I... Nothing," I smiled, the bashful tone in my voice surprising me. "I suppose I just haven't really... let myself feel anything in a while."

I could tell he wanted to kiss me, then. The way his lips parted, the slightest bit, pupils dilating, breath catching in his throat. Mostly I could tell because I desperately wanted to kiss him back. It felt like ages since I had felt this intense emotion, this _lust_. I felt my eyebrows knot, turning away and taking the chance to eat my own lunch. He finished his in silence, the only noise coming from our resting place being the fizz of our drinks as we tipped them into our mouths.

"Do you... want to go for a drive, or something? I don't have long until I have to get back, but I'm a bit restless," he confessed.

I groaned as I stood, feigning fatigue or aggravation. "You read my mind."

_**Harvey**_

I suppose one of the stranger things about me is that, when faced with the back side of someone, I do not stare at their asses. I memorize their gait, the way their shoulders bob as they walk, the amounts in which they swing their arms. I was doing this as I followed Bruce to his car, not asking any questions. I felt better now that I'd eaten something, but there was a different kind of burn in my stomach, now. For a moment, I wanted to cast my public image aside, grab him and feel him against me right then and there. But had I worked so long at keeping this a secret only to throw it aside at the last minute?

I bit my lip as we made a turn into a small parking lot. A black Mercedes sat in a handicap parking space, shining in the sunlight. I looked at Bruce with a questioning expression, and he shrugged.

"No shame," I muttered.

"Never did me any good before," Bruce grunted, moving around the car so that he could get into the front seat.

I awkwardly clambered inside, glancing at my watch. Thirty-five minutes. That was enough time, wasn't it? Enough time for what? I didn't even know what I was expecting. I just knew what I _wanted_, how over powering it was becoming. How could Bruce be acting so non-chalant, pulling out of the parking space and beginning to take the curving road out of the park.

I looked out the tinted windows, memories inevitably taking me back to the last time I had driven in a vehicle with him. I winced, images of the cabin in the mountains flashing through my head.

He was quiet, not even bothering to turn on the music. In an effort to distract myself from the past, I adjusted myself so that I could look at him more easily. He was a bit too rigid in his seat to come off as relaxed, and the slight downturn to his lips belied some sort of discomfort, but otherwise I could barely read him. Why was I so surprised by this? It wasn't like he had been see through before. For God's sake, I hadn't even found out about his alter ego until long after our relationship had spun out of control.

There it was – that automatic regret and distaste for what we had. I thought I had moved past that. We _were_ in control. This was what we both wanted. If he didn't want me – love me – he would not have come here today. Some part of my mind argued with that statement, but I quietly let it repeat in my head as I leaned forward enough to rest my head against the dashboard.

"That's dangerous. What if I crashed?" Bruce's voice surprised me. It was almost... angry.

"You wouldn't," I murmured, not wanting to open my eyes.

"But what if I did?"

"Then I'd become a vegetable, I suppose," I shrugged as best I could in such an awkward position.

"That's a casual thing for you to consider, Harvey?" he asked. There was a definite tone of anger to his voice, now.

"Your emotions would suggest you've regressed in maturity in the last few months," I spoke in an overly analytical tone, straightening my back without opening my eyelids.

The car spun out all too quickly. I heard the noise more than I felt the rushing circle, the hard press on the breaks at the last moment. Bruce didn't have to say anything for me to know that he had meant to do it. Thankfully, we were in the middle of no where – suddenly I wished I had been paying attention to my surroundings more. The alley was wide, but shadowed and holding that broken down feeling that much of Gotham still clung to. I tightened my jaw, bracing myself for Bruce's face when I looked to him.

Instead of the rage and dominant air I had expected to see there, a rather foreign expression contorted his features. It was something like the horrible bastard child of sadness, lust and adoration.

He didn't speak. There was something off putting about the ease with which he clambered over the various obstacles of the car to get to me. I expected to feel much more weight when he rested upon my thighs than was actually there. After that realization, unfortunately, all logical thought disappeared from my mind.

_**Bruce**_

I leaned in, resting my forehead against his, breath rushing through my mouth much too quickly, anticipation a practical chemical in my blood. "I'm not going to apologize for that," I growled, hands moving to his hair, tangling into this thick blonde locks.

"I don't want you to," he moaned, pulling me into his face. The careful attention I had been paying to my actions disappeared, losing myself in his mouth, his hands, the warmth of his skin. I had no idea how long I stayed there, kissing him, almost weeping with the sheer joy of it all. That was what it was, in the end. It wasn't ecstasy, some grand release of all the sexual tension which had been built up. It was just... joyous relief.

"Wait," he murmured, pulling my hands away as they strayed lower than he had anticipated. Anxiety flashed across his perfect face as he looked at his watch. I had forgotten we had a time limit.

"I can't..." he mumbled, cheeks flushing, looking away from me.

I felt myself frown, shaking my head as my hands reached up to cup his face. "It's okay, Harvey. You can come over after work, or I could come visit you, we..."

He smiled slowly, looking me in the eyes again. "Finish your sentence."

"It... It's stupid," I laughed at myself, leaning back, running my hands over my face in an effort to pull myself from the vivid dream I seemed to be having.

"Tell me!" he exclaimed, pushing his face into my chest, nuzzling.

I grinned, setting my hands back down onto his shoulders. "We have as long as we want, Harvey. I have no intentions of letting you go any time soon."

He laughed, now, moving away from me and running a hand over his hair, trying to pull it back into place.

"You're a fuckin' pushover," he murmured.

I shook my head in amused disbelief as I clambered back into the driver's seat. "I never thought I'd hear you tell _me_ that," I confessed.

His hand caught mine as I moved to shift the car into gear. I looked to him, face questioning.

He didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed me gently and quietly before settling back into his seat and putting on his seatbelt.

I looked away, smiling for a moment before beginning to move the car.

"I'll take you back to work, then."

**Author's Note:** I... am not a bad person... what are you talking about? I discovered this evening that writing this is an amazing relaxation technique. And seeing as my life is a bucket of stress at this moment, I am sure you will see lots of updates in the next little while. In the mean time, check out the song 'Anybody There' by The Script; it reminds me _so much_ of these two, but I don't have any chapters to put it in right now. Haha! I love you guys! Keep the reviews and watches coming!

Oh, also, I have a new Livejournal, now. So if you prefer LJ for fanfic, feel free to check me out over at "theburiedqueen"! :)


	3. Chapter Three: Understand

A Common Need: Toxin

Chapter Three:

Understand

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me,_

_'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see,_

_I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believed,_

_There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me."_

_-'Edge of Desire' by John Mayer_

_**BRUCE**_

The grain of wood in the table was like a hypnotist's charm, rocking me into a sleepy reverie. It helped me forget the aches in my back, the sharp pain in my elbow where a bullet had nicked me in my unfocused state. It helped soothe my loneliness, too. I knew this was getting out of hand – I had seen Harvey only yesterday, but I still felt empty.

I ignored the knock at the door. I knew Alfred would get it. Still slouched over my desk, I perked my ears up to see if I could recognize the voice. It wouldn't do for someone from work to see me relaxing. I had reports due, a social status to keep up – especially now that I was becoming so publicly involved with Mr. Dent. It seemed that more and more the life that I had cherished before – the one where I saved people, captured villains, had no attachments – was fading into the background. I felt like a parent with a newborn child, forgetting things that used to be fun.

"Master Wayne!" a familiar voice called from downstairs. I sighed, pulling myself up and out of my chair. I hadn't heard any one particular voice. But then again, I hadn't been paying full attention.

_**HARVEY**_

He slunk down the stairs like an angry school boy, clothes hanging off of him in wrinkles like they were three sizes too big. His eyes were more sunken than usual, and his cheeks looked pale. He'd been fine yesterday. I glanced to Alfred, spoke quietly. "Is he ill?"

"If you count lovesickness, sir, then yes," Alfred spoke matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

I raised my eyebrows in genuine surprise. "Who is it? Do you know?"

"I have a guess," he murmured.

I made an awkward noise, looked back to Bruce. He frowned when he saw me, pausing in his descent.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Dent?" he asked, reaching up to pull the hair from his eyes. I blanched for a moment.

"No, I... I had the afternoon off, and I wanted to check up on you. Looks like I made the right choice, eh?" I grinned, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Well, come in for a drink then," he muttered, raising a beckoning hand. I slid past Alfred, who watched with a cautionary expression as I followed Bruce upstairs.

He lead me to his office instead of his room, flicked on the lights and pulled back the curtain. I could tell from the papers strewn about that he'd been working recently. It was a peculiar sight; I still didn't think of him as a business man. Far too often, when I thought of him, my mind would show me images of a masked man with a gravely voice echoing.

"What's yer problem?" I asked, catching his wrist and tilting my head.

Bruce looked back to me, eyes narrowed. He was quiet, took a deep breath.

"I don't like missing you," he confessed.

_**BRUCE**_

I felt like a dumbass after saying it. No one _enjoys_ missing people. Still, Harvey's face softened. Although he pulled his hand away from mine, I could tell that I'd struck some sort of chord.

"I don't like it either, Bruce," he said.

I glanced to the door behind Harvey, wondering where Alfred would be in the house. I knew that the old man could guess that something was up, that Harvey had been spending too much time here for him _not_ to notice. How I wished that my situation was different, that Dent could stay with me without any concerns. His old house was getting hard to be in. He'd mentioned the memories in the walls a few times. But reality was always lurking behind me, ready to pounce.

"I'm sorry. Just had a long night again," I shook the apathy from my being, stepping forward and pulling Harvey into an embrace. It had only been a few weeks since we had found each other once more, but when I was with him I was happier than I'd been in a long time.

"You okay?" he spoke into my chest, voice muffled in an adorable way. I tipped my chin so that I could kiss the top of his forehead.

"I'll heal," I replied.

"You always do," he responded, moving his own head and standing on his toes so that he could kiss me. I felt myself relax, melting into him.

When we were done those sweet kisses, he grinned at me, and I laughed. "How did I ever function without you?"

He made a face. "You dressed up and started beating the shit out of people. You didn't function."

I rolled my eyes, pulling away. "Care to help me with these papers?"

"Of course, dear," he joked in a girly voice, following me over to my desk.

I glanced to him as he knelt down to be beside me, eyes intent on the work sprawled across the tabletop.

Sure, the wind was still putting up a chilly fight against the warmth of spring. And yes, Batman was falling to the wayside. But, watching him fret over legal matters, lower lip bitten in thought, I didn't mind so much. There's always time to worry when you're dead.

**Author's Note:** HOLLYY SHIIIIT. Hey guys. I am sorry. I can't even tell you how utterly horrible I feel about all of my awkward non-updatey-ness. To be frank, I can't wrap my brain around the fact that some of you have been following this story for three years, now. But I can promise you some sizeable and (hopefully) worthwhile updates in the next few weeks. While I was at art camp, I spontaneously got the urge to write. And now that I'm over this fluffy introduction crap, I can get into the meaty parts. So, I hope you guys liked this sweetness. It made me happy. Now, to fuck up so more lives! Big love to you all, new and old readers alike!


	4. Chapter Four: Before Pt I

A Common Need: Toxin

Chapter Four:  
Before  
Pt. I

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?"_

_'As Lovers Go' by Dashboard Confessional_

_**BRUCE**_

I stood in front of the window, gazing down at the streets I worked so hard to protect. It was strange to be up there, above it all, above everything that had become important to me. I could see Harvey's office from here, could even make out the vague outline of the boxes crammed up around where he usually sat.

I could have lingered there, taking in the world, for a long time. Unfortunately, the voice of one of my secretaries broke the silence.

"Mr. Wayne?" she cooed, and I glanced over my shoulder to acknowledge her. No rest for the wicked.

"There's a young man here – he says that he was referred up here by Mr. Fox?"

I raised my eyebrows, pivoted my whole body. "Well, let him in."

The little woman turned and scuttled away. In a previous life, I would've found her attractive. Now she was nothing more than another distraction in a long list.

The kid was much more distracting. Especially because he wasn't a 'kid'.

I guessed he was in his mid twenties, kind eyes, dark hair and a strong jaw. He wore a casual dress shirt and well cut jeans, making him look out of place in my world of suits and faux formality.

"Mr. Wayne?" he grinned, and I steeled myself.

"Good afternoon. I hear Mr. Fox referred you to my office?" I moved to my desk, anxiously began sorting papers.

The kid laughed, glanced at the door to make sure it was closed.

"You want the truth, Wayne?" he asked, sauntering over to one of the chairs in front of my desk and perching himself on the arm rest. The way he moved seemed to show off his supreme comfort with the entire situation; I was much less at ease.

"Your name is what I want. Then the truth." I paused my fidgeting to watch him.

"Richard Grayson. I've never met Lucius Fox. I do have great reasoning for coming here, though."  
I frowned, felt myself tense up reflexively. "Richard's an old name for a kid."

"I go by Dick," he said.

"I hope that's no reflection on your personality, Mr. Grayson. I'm selective about the dicks I let into my life."

"I bet you're glad I'm not a reporter, right about now," he chirruped.

I glanced at the clock. "As much as I love pointless banter..."

"Right. Well, sir - "

Another knock. Cautious, unsure. Two more, rapid. I felt adrenaline rush through me – I had memorized Harvey's distinctive way of knocking months ago.

"Come in," I called, raising a finger to quiet Dick. He spun on the arm rest to get a better look at the door, moving in a way that distinctly reminded me of a puppy.

Harvey entered nervously, eyes darting around my room and myself before resting on the newcomer.

"Good afternoon," he murmured, pasting that effortless politician smile onto his face.

"So many celebrities in one day! I'm Dick," the stranger got up and moved to shake Harvey's hand. He kept his facade up, even while my stomach and my heart lurched.

"Mr. Dent! I wasn't expecting you," I said, watching as both men turned to face me once more.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch," Harvey looked at me with pleading eyes.

"First name basis, eh? Never believed the rumours!" Dick eyed us both thoughtfully.

Harvey seemed to span out of some sort of trance. "Who are you, again?"

Dick shrugged. "Dick Grayson, entrepreneur."

"Mm," Harvey looked displeased as he sized the stranger up.

"Look, Mr. Grayson. I'm very interested in whatever you have to say, but dining with Mr. Dent is great for public relations. I'm sure you understand. Do you have a card or something?"

"Nah," the kid pulled out a pen and grabbed for one of the Kleenexes on my desk. His hands moved quickly to scrawl out a telephone number and email. It reminded me of junior high school. "Enjoy your lunch, boys."

I couldn't help staring at his ass as he walked away. When I looked back to Harvey, his face looked as dazed as I felt.

"So, lunch?"

"Right."

_**HARVEY**_

I watched Bruce carefully as he finished sorting a particular stack. "What was that?"

"No idea. Kid just showed up and started making awkward conversation," Bruce said. He stood, grabbing his coat off of the back of the chair.

"You really want to go out?" he asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, moving to follow him from the room.

He smiled, inching over and kissing me before turning away once more. Even a small peck was enough to make me melt, enough to have me longing to hold hands and snuggle instead of put on a business face in public.

Instead, we both walked out of the office. We said goodbye to the secretary, made idol chat as we left the building.

Bruce clambered into his car and I echoed the motion, easing into the passenger's side.

"You let everyone see that limp, Dent?"  
I grimaced. "No."

"Good. Things are suspicious enough without you being a pussy," he said as he drove out of the underground parking lot.

"But you're a dick all the time – why should I have to hide my sexual position?" I parried.

"That's disgusting."

"You're disgusting."

"Good one."

I laughed, running a hand through my hair and glancing out the window.

"You seemed stressed earlier," Bruce spoke in a more serious tone.

"Hm? Yeah, I suppose so. Rough morning in the courthouse," I was dismissive, not wanting to relive the situation.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile. We're been back together for three months, now, and things had become so easy. That change in conversation was a perfect example; he knew that I didn't want to talk about it, so he changed the subject. There were no guessing games, no stress. We just _got_ each other.

"Somewhere Italian."

"Jonesing for lasagna again?"

I nodded.

"You're like a pregnant lady."  
I rolled my eyes. "You're sweet."

He grinned and we were quiet.

_**BRUCE**_

Once we were seated at the restaurant, Harvey started to fidget. I watched him with cautious eyes, leaning back in my hcair and sipping at my coffee.

"What's your problem?" I finally asked, unable to handle watching him be so uncomfortable.

"I'm just... I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid of what you'll think," he confessed.

"You'd never say anything if you worried about how I was going to react," I said, eyebrows raised.

He was quiet for a moment, considering.

"I... You and I have been back together for a few months, now. Almost a year if you don't count our... break."

"And?" I leaned in closer, praying the waitress wouldn't choose _now_ to be on schedule.

"I...'m also sick of my house. I need to get out. It's not selling, and I can't wait," he looked at me. I remained quiet.

"So I was wondering if... you had room in the penthouse?"

My stomach flipped. My immediate answer was yes – had I not been musing on how much I missed him this entire time? I hated being away from him during the day, could only completely unwind when he was around. Then logic caught up with me.

"How would me manage that, Harvey?"

He opened his mouth, but our meals arrived, steaming and smelling delicious. As soon as she'd left, I looked at him expectantly.

"I thought about that already. The mansion is almost done, right? Well, we can say you're giving me the penthouse and I'm just moving in before you leave because it will help with the sale of my own place. We can't guarantee how long or short that cross over will be, but we're 'best friends' so it doesn't matter, you know?"

I laughed, took a bite of my pasta and shook my head in disbelief. "So you're a free loader now, eh?"

His face dropped and he choked on his lasagna. As I watched him struggle to clear his throat completely, drinking water and coughing furiously, my mind raced.

"I am not!" he wheezed out.

**Author's Notes:** I told you guys I would update soon! I wasn't lying this time! It's refreshing, I know. It's not that I _intend_ to let you down other times... listen to me, like that boyfriend that just won't leave you alone. You reading this is kind of like a marriage, I suppose. Would I be a wife or a husband? I can't decide. There's my highly useful contribution to this chapter. Also, a quick question if you have read this far – I did a different editing process for this chapter. Does it show? Let me know if you picked up on it, please! Much love! Can't wait to hear your guy's thoughts!


	5. Chapter Four: Before Pt II

A Common Need: Toxin

Chapter Four:  
Before

Pt. II

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_You turned me out _

_And now I can't turn back_

_I hold my breath_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air_

_And it's not fair."_

_'It's All Your Fault' by Pink_

**HARVEY**

I watched Bruce carefully after my coughing fit, trying to figure out what he was thinking and failing horribly. He chewed with a certain precision, an attention to detail. His eyes were trained on his food or out the window near us. It was this fact – that he didn't look at me – that made it apparent that he was thinking.

"Stop staring at me," he finally broke the silence, just as I had gone to take another bite of my food. I put my fork down and leaned back in my chair.

"I'll stop staring if you answer me seriously," I responded, fiddling with my tie.

"What about Alfred? You got a clever plan for him?" he growled, lifting his glass to his lips. My breath caught in my throat as I watched his lips crush against the crystal, and even after all this time I got butterflies. He lifted his eyebrows and caught my eyes, and I winced.

"No, I... was hoping you'd have an answer for that one," I confessed. He sighed, jaw clenched.

"Of course," he shook his head and glanced down to his plate.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I stated, pulling myself away from the table and tossing a bill out of my pocket on top of my still-folded napkin. His eyebrow twitched as he pivoted in his chair to watch me walking away.

"What do you want from me, Dent?" he asked in an intense voice, just loud enough for me to hear. I paused, looking back. I didn't mean to smile sadly – I wanted to stay completely convicted in my statement, unemotional. But then again, when had I ever been able to control myself around him?

"Fearlessness."

**BRUCE**

He turned away from me after that, walked out of the restaurant.

It only took a day for me to make up my mind. Of course, I had to wait until he was off work. But I made my way to his office, waited patiently outside, made sure to let his secretary know that I didn't need any special treatment. Even for all of my gentlemanly patience, my demure facade, my insides were a roiling thunderhead. Did he still want this? Was he sure of his decision? Had I even made the right choice?

"Mr. Wayne! I'm surprised to see you here so late," Harvey looked genuinely taken aback upon seeing me, sitting nonchalantly in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. I smiled.

"It's not so late. You know me – I rarely sleep on good days," I shrugged, standing up and digging my hands into my pockets. I glanced down, noticed how wrinkled my suit was – God, did I have no pride?

"Today isn't a good day?" Harvey shifted his weight and glanced about, practically oozing discomfort.

"Quite the contrary, old friend!" I assured him, walking up and wrapping my arm around his shoulders. He whipped his head around to face me, shock registering clear as day on his features. Those eyes... I bit my lip, trying not to get side-tracked. We would have enough time for that sort of thinking once this was over.

"Care to join me for a late dinner?"

"I already ate."

"Ah, then a late... coffee?"

"I don't - "

"Oh, fuck off Harvey, just get out of this office with me!" I exclaimed, beginning to drag him out alongside me.

"Okay, okay!" he consented, raising his hands in surrender and laughing. His secretary shouted goodbye to us, and I released him as we headed to the elevator.

"How long were you waiting out there?" Harvey questioned, his tone much lighter now.

"I dunno, an hour or two," I shrugged. Maybe that was a slight exaggeration. Whatever. Tonight had to be perfect, didn't it?

"What – Jesus, Bruce! Why didn't you just get Angelica to let you in?" Harvey stopped walking, arms crossed.

I grinned. "I'm far to distracting to be in your office when you're trying to work, Mr. Dent. My body is simply too appealing."

The blonde smacked his forehead with his palms, running his hands down his face and sighing.

"Stop being so melodramatic," I jested. "It's not like there's anyone around to be embarrassed for." I was right – we were standing near the elevator lobby in a relatively deserted hall.

"No, it's just my dignity weeping in the corner," Harvey quipped, striding past me once more. I laughed and caught up with him, watching him carefully as he pressed the down button for the elevator.

"So, you got something to be doing tonight?" I said in a more tentative voice as we entered the small space. My eyes scouted the corners for security cameras – I wasn't sure if it was instinct or lust.

"Not really," he shrugged.

"Really? I thought you were booked for a rather lengthy appointment with my cock," I shimmied over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm afraid the only thing lengthy about this evening is going to be how long it takes to burn that statement from my memory," he squirmed in my grasp, successfully evading my attempt to kiss him by turning his head.

"Playing hard to get, eh? I wonder why," I murmured, trailing a hand down to his belt.

"Fuck off, Bruce, you know why!" he snapped, pushing me away. Caught off guard, I stumbled into the door of the elevator and then got jolted forward as it slowed down.

I ran a hand through my hair in an effort to stave off the adrenaline rush and compose myself. "Wow, bud, I'd forgotten how much of a prick you can be sometimes," I sniffed. The doors slid open with a ding, and Harvey began to walk out into the front lobby.

"Ah, but I never cease to forget how obnoxious you are," he replied, waving to the night security.

I smiled. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Mr. Dent. I have news that I think will appeal to you."

He slowed his pace as he exited the building, heading for his car. "Oh?"

"Oh, indeed. But I'm afraid I can't talk to you about it if you don't let me take you home," I explained, taking a few large strides in order to grab his wrist. He stopped, turned to face me, and I noticed that his cheeks were bright red.

"Well then, you'd best tell me right now, before I let you waste any more of my time," he spoke in a low voice. His eyes darted around in a conspiratorial fashion, making me smirk.

"It's top secret information, Mr. Dent. Can't be disclosed in such a public place."

He thought hard for a second or two, eyes squinted, mouth puckered. "You're probably right. I'll follow you home," he nodded. I smiled and let go of him, turning to leave for my own vehicle.

"Hey, Bruce?" he called after me. I paused to look at him. He looked stunning in the lamp light, vulnerable and precious.

"Yes, Harvey?" I smiled.

"Don't drive too fast."

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the wait on this one, again! Unfortunately, I can't guarantee the updates on this story, anymore. Of course I intend to finish it this year, but things are just so hectic. I'm currently running my own commissions business for my art, as well as working on my new novel project (which is going swimmingly) and attending school. It's a lot to balance! But, this story is a fun break on nights that I just can't bare looking at my story, so I'll keep clicking away at it. Besides, I need to write some smut! Haha! See you all in the near future! Thank you for the continuing support; you never cease to blow my mind!


	6. Chapter Five: Take It All In

A Common Need: Toxin

Chapter Five:

Take It All In

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_I'm safe,  
__Up high,  
__Nothing can touch me,  
So why do I feel this party's over?"_

_'Sober' by Pink_

**BRUCE**

I flicked on the lights in the foyer and watched Harvey carefully as he took off his coat. He was moving in a precise way, cautious not to touch me or anything else in the wide open space. I smirked and looked away, taking off my own suit jacket.

"Where's Alfred?" he asked, looking about the place with a calm expression.

"At the mansion," I shrugged, moving up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. He slid out of my grasp, turning to face me. Although his actions were bold, I could tell by the soft way he looked at me that he wasn't really angry.

"What did you need to tell me that was so top secret?"

"You're right to not let me touch you tonight, Harvey. I was stupid yesterday. I've been saying... I've been saying that I love you for long enough to mean it. But I want you to know that you're welcome here," I looked at my feet, jaw clenched.

"To stay?" he murmured, moving closer. His breath was bated.

"To stay," I smiled, sheepish.

**HARVEY**

I guess I knew that he would make it work, eventually. As much as I wanted to hit Bruce sometimes, I knew that he was genuinely in love with me. So I expected that he would invite me in eventually. But that it had taken such a short amount of time... I wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss every part of his body.

Instead, I bit my lip. "What about all of your reservations?"

"Well, you know, eventually we will have to discuss the mansion deal. But in the mean time, I've sent Alfred to go oversee all of the final renovations for the next few months. He'll still be around, but he knows you're taking this place after I leave. And I figure... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right?" Bruce watched me carefully, his dark brows knotted together as he gauged my reaction.

I took a deep breath, allowing the relief to flood through me. "I knew you'd figure it out."

He looked me dead in the eyes. "Can I kiss you, now?"

"Don't I have an appointment?" I grinned.

He pulled me close, kissed me hard with his hands on my jaw.

I could have stayed like that forever, locked together at the lips, breathing hard. But then he pulled away, eyes averted.

"What is it?" I murmured.

"I... I'm going to have your things sent over in the morning. You should leave the door unlocked," he murmured, turning and moving for the door.

"Well, where are you going?" I prodded, reaching out to grasp the back of his shirt.

"Duty calls, babe," he murmured, turning and lifting my hand to kiss it. I felt the tears well up.

"Right," I nodded, "duty."

"I am fearless, aren't I?" he winked, and then closed the front door behind him.

I turned to face the apartment, leaning against the door and sliding to the ground. I didn't cry or complain. I just took it all in. My first night in my new home, and I was going to be alone. It was all a bit daytime soap opera to me.

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter, while I'm on a roll. Sometimes I just like short chapters more, as story-telling devices. I recently realized that I make a lot of North American pop culture references, but most of my readers are from the other side of the world... Do you guys ever feel lost? Let me know!


	7. Chapter Six: Equilibrium

A Common Need: Toxin

Chapter Six:

Equilibrium

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_But I hate it..._

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong."_

_'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna_

**HARVEY**

I didn't wake up to anything romantic or reassuring. Nothing more than the smell of him, in the sheets, in the pillows, on my skin. Last night, it would have made me weep again. But that morning I felt hopeful. That morning I felt like there was something right in the world. So I readied myself for work, dressed myself in a suit he seemed to have pressed and washed for me sometime during the night, and left for work.

Things worked well for a long time, after that. We came and went, enjoyed dinner rendez vous. Some days I got angry at how well he attended to Batman. Then he told me why he and Rachel weren't together – she had given him an ultimatum. I stopped complaining after that. I never wanted to be like her, in any respect. I only visited her grave once, during that time, to make sure that there weren't any rotten flowers. Maybe I was glad she wasn't around anymore, but that didn't soothe the empty space in my heart.

The house sold, the renovations continued. Weeks passed, and a routine was established. It was good. I was happy.

"Mr. Dent!" Alfred smiled. "I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"Ah, but I'm glad I am. Bruce isn't in, if that's who you came by for," I spoke in a bright voice. I hadn't seen Alfred in months – he did most of his dealings with Bruce in the early evenings, before I got off work.

"Just as well, just as well – I've been hoping to run into you as of late. I trust you're settling in? The place doesn't look like it's changed much," Alfred noted as he walked inside, pulling off his gloves. Gloves in this weather? It was nearly June.

"Ah, well, you know how Bruce is," I shrugged with a smile. I didn't have any intentions of changing anything.

"Oh, how's that?" Alfred glanced to me with a placid expression.

"Stubborn," I said.

"I'm sure you don't mind so much if you agreed to live with him," he laughed at my exasperated look.

"Mm, you're right. I was just making dinner; would you like to come sit down?" I pressed, turning and beginning to walk up the stairs to the small kitchen and dining area. I suppose before I had come along, Bruce probably didn't eat at home much.

"God, I haven't eaten your food since Christmas..." Alfred mused, following me up the steps. I paused for a moment, my heart lurching. That felt like years ago. Had it only been a little under six months? Had I really been having this... affair with Bruce for only a year? It was hard to imagine.

"You alright, Harvey?" he asked me, tapping my shoulder lightly.

"Hm? Oh, yes, just reminiscing," I shrugged it off and continued on my way to the kitchen.

Once inside, the smell of cooking Mexican chicken greeted our noses, and I ran a hand through my hair. "It'll still be twenty. D'you mind waiting, or do you want me to heat something else up for you?" I asked, walking to the fridge and pulling out the wine. I had intended to save it for later, with Bruce, to celebrate a case I'd just wrapped up. But it felt rude to pretend like we didn't have it.

"I'm in no hurry... Thank you," Alfred nodded his thanks as I poured us both a glass. I raised my hand and he repeated the motion, but we didn't toast to anything.

"So, where did you say Bruce was?" the old servant asked, sniffing at the wine. I took a small swig of my own glass, holding the liquid in my mouth for a moment to enjoy the taste.

"At work, I believe. I'd love to blame it on a boss, but it seems they've really been cracking down on him," I mused, turning to the stovetop and flicking an element on to begin setting the pot of water already on it to boil.

"Mm, you'd think with that new intern of his, he'd have a lighter workload," Alfred responded. I glanced back at him, noted the way he was watching me. It was like he was testing me.

"A woman?" I asked, pulling the rice bag out of one of the large cabinets. "Strange he didn't say anything to me about it..."

"No, some other character... a kid... Grayson, or something?"

"Dick Grayson?" I asked, trying not to physically snap to attention. The memory was vague, but there had been something about the way the young man had eyed both of us that made an impression.

"That's it! Bruce has told you about him, then?" Was Alfred's mouth really turned up at the corner? I gritted my teeth and watched as the pot boiled, carefully beginning to pour the rice in.

"No, actually... I met him, once," I admitted.

"That's interesting. He seems like a hard worker, but a little... eccentric for my tastes," Alfred's tone was dry.

"You've met him?" I responded with a sigh. "I suppose you'll always be number one best friend."

He laughed, and I could hear him take another drink of his wine. "Only in passing; I had to run a few things past Bruce at work, and Mr. Grayson was there."

"Well, then. How do you mean eccentric?" I prodded, checking the oven before turning and watching Alfred. The senior looked pleased with himself, and I wished that I wasn't flustered so easily. What sort of cover was this?

"Oh, you know kids these days; no taste. Said some very crude things. I'm all for that humour, but not at a first meeting," he shook his head.

"You do know how to toy with my curiosity, Alfred. What sort of crude humour?" I bit my lip.

"I was asking him how Master Wayne was treating him; the boy said something about being distracted by his ass. It's all rather funny in hindsight, I suppose... Excusing the pun," Alfred chuckled to himself, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"God forbid I'm ever in a room with those two at the same time," I mused. Alfred nodded sympathetically, drinking his wine once more, and I turned away to check the rice. We were silent for a few minutes while the food finished and then I dished it up.

Before I ate, I packed away the leftovers.

"That's a lot of food, isn't it?" Alfred noticed as he cut his chicken. It was one of Bruce's favourite dishes. Another thing I hadn't intended to partake in without him.

"Hm? Well, you took care of Bruce long enough to know; if you don't feed him, he won't eat," I said as I placed the leftovers in the fridge and moved to the other side of the island where Alfred was now eating. I cut at my food absently, standing near the sink, facing the other man.

"You take care of him, now?" Alfred questioned. "It's all starting to become clear, now."

"What is?" I asked, glancing up from my meal, even as I took my first bite.

"Why Bruce invited you to move in early," Alfred explained.

"Oh?" I mumbled through my full mouth.

"You cook, you clean, and you probably don't ask questions," he said.

I laughed. "Apparently not, if I don't know about Grayson."

"Still. I can't help wondering why he didn't just find himself a wife."

"Maybe things with Rachel are still too fresh," I responded. My voice had lost it's lilt.

**BRUCE**

I looked up from my desk and rubbed my eyes. "Jesus, Richard, what do you want _now_?" I growled.

He was standing in front of my desk, dark hair a mess atop his head, grey eyes blazing into me with that impish glitter that always made me worried. Some days I regretted letting the talented businessman onto my team – and then I remembered how invaluable he'd become, especially with the rough patch Wayne Enterprises had hit.

"You've been distracted all day. You got a hot date?" Dick smirked at me, his hands in the pockets of his silver satin jacket. I hated that he could pull off such a gaudy look.

"Nothing like that," I shook my head, standing and grabbing my own jacket off the back of my chair.

"No? Then why don't we go grab drinks?" he pressed. The kid had been pestering me to get drunk with him since day one. Did twenty-something's not have the word 'no' in their vocabulary?

"_Because_, Dick, although I don't have a 'hot date' per se, I do have plans," I said as I pushed past him, to the door of my office. Dick laughed, following me in that easy saunter of his.

"Yeah? You do have a date, don't cha? I heard you on the phone with Dent; you guys having a raunchy time tonight?" he jested. I stopped, pivoting to face him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased, my own sly smirk flitting across my features.

"You kinky bastard. Sleeping with a dead woman's fiance," Dick laughed in disbelief.

I raised my hands in a surrendering motion. "I never said yes," I reminded him, turning back to my door and swinging it open.

"You don't have to. I know lust when I see it," he continued the bother, following me down the hallway and to the elevators.

"Sure you do. I've never seen someone stare at so many asses, so frequently. And I've spent time with some real perverts," I pushed the down button.

"It's just your ass, Bruce. Can't get enough of it," he joked, hungry hands grabbing for my back side. I spun around, grabbing his wrist before he could move an inch more. He looked surprised, eyebrows high on his brow.

"I don't mind joking around with you, Grayson. You're an extremely talented, entertaining guy. But there is only one line you don't cross, and I've made it abundantly clear before now. I won't tell you again; I'm in a devoted relationship, and I don't want anymore temptation than there already is," I spoke in a low voice, accented by the humming of the rising elevator and then the friendly bell toll.

He looked taken aback, for a moment, but then he smiled, all cocky indifference. "So you admit you're attracted to me?"

I sighed, letting go of him and striding into the small space. "There's no winning with you, is there?"

"Not really," he shrugged, pressing the (P) sign.

"Stop reminding me of myself. It worries me," I growled, leaning into the corner of the space. He looked over his shoulder at me, eyes stormy.

"Right," he nodded, and looked back to the doors. I tightened my jaw and was glad to be going home to Harvey. Things were a lot more simple there.

o o o

"God! You wouldn't believe the day I've had, Harv!" I crowed as I entered the apartment, tossing my coat and taking the staircase three steps at a time. I practically threw myself into the kitchen, guided by the delicious aroma still clinging to the air from his cooking – my beloved Mexican chicken – before I saw him.

"Alfred? What a pleasant surprise!" I smiled, leaning against the doorframe to catch my breath. He looked giddy, cheeks rosy, and I didn't get it until I saw the wine glass.

My eyes danced over to Harvey, who was washing dishes in the sink. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look miserable either. I smiled at him, and he gave me a half-hearted grin in return. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"Glad you finally got home, Master Wayne. I was running out of secrets to tell Harvey," Alfred smirked. I raised my brows, sidling forward and waving Harvey away from the dishes. He gave up his duties reluctantly, watching me carefully from a few inches away.

"Ah, I know you too well for that sort of talk, Alphie. You want me to get a cab for you?" I asked, catching his eye and casting him a stern look.

"I s'pose that's best. I can't really talk business with you in this state," he giggled.

"Harvey, would you do the honours?"

"Already did a few minutes ago. I'll see him out," Harvey muttered, taking Alfred's arm and guiding him from the room. As I drained the sink, I wondered about his cool tone. Had I done something wrong? He'd known that I couldn't get home until later that night...

When he came back into the kitchen, I walked right up to him and pulled him close, giving him a short but passionate kiss. He looked a bit dazed afterward, but his countenance re-hardened pretty quickly.

"Don't think that sweet shit is gonna get you out of the hot seat, Mr. Wayne," he sniffled, crossing his arms.

I smiled. "Did Alfred really tell you anything you didn't know?"

"Only one thing," he said, and his tone was dark enough to make me worry.

"What's that?" I asked, leaning against the island.

"This Grayson kid. I didn't know you were working with him," Harvey spoke in a low voice, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Oh, that. I can explain that."

**Author's Note:** MMMMM. This was a fun chapter to write. So much dialogue. And so much housewife!Harvey. It makes me all cuddley inside~ Also, who doesn't love a tipsy Mister Pennyworth? Silly old man. I luff him. I really shouldn't have been working on this tonight, but I figure I might as well just go with it while I am in the mood, get as much done as possible. I don't know, when I was writing this I had a million little stories to tell you guys, but now I've forgotten them all. Probably for the best. My musings while writing are very rarely worth noting. Oh! But I was going to say, can you believe that's the timeline? Cleverly slipped in there, eh? Haha! Hope it wasn't too much of a mind screw. I know you guys are brilliant, though. See you soon! [I wish I could write fluff forever~]


	8. Chapter Seven: Evasion

A Common Need: Toxin

Chapter Seven:

Evasion

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out, of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted."  
_

_'Uncharted' by Sara Bareilles_

**HARVEY**

"So, let me see if I get this," I said in a strained tone as I watched Bruce finish his meal, "this kid with a sweet ass and fantastic personality is throwing himself at you. Bruce Wayne, player extraordinaire. And you're trying to plead innocence?"

"Jesus, Harvey, do you think that 'I love you' are words I just toss around?" he rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't. I think your _dick_ is something you just toss around," I pressed, halfway through my third glass of wine.

Despite the string in my words, Bruce laughed. "It's been almost a year since this started, Dent. I think the worry of whether or not I'm going to cheat on you should be subsiding, don't you?"

"On the contrary! I'm trying to figure out how you've stayed faithful this long. How could I be the one that sleeping with someone else before you?"

Bruce looked up at me, his expression genuinely horrified for a second. It was my turn to laugh, now.

"Rachel, you jackass," I reminded.

He smirked and nodded, looking back to his food. "This is good, by the way."

"Well I'm happy for you. I'm surprised it doesn't taste bitter with regret," I teased, finishing my glass and slamming it down on the counter.

Bruce took his last bite and chased it with water, having chosen to stay sober this evening. He jumped down from the stool he was sitting on and rushed me, practically cracking my tailbone against the counter when he caked himself to me.

Our lips connected and his tongue pushed into my mouth, violent and hard. I gulped, but didn't fight it. Instead, I wrapped my fingers into his hair and moaned.

He pulled away, burying his face into my neck as he undid my shirt. The passion with how he moved was different from what it had been in the last while. It was more... anxious. Like he had something to prove.

"You don't have to apologize for something you didn't do," I gasped, realizing the gesture.

"I withheld him working for me, didn't I? That's sort of like lying," he growled, pulling my shirt off and crouching down so that his lips could trace the length of my chest. I jolted slightly.

"It's more of a white lie than anything, though," I whispered as he hovered at my melt, breathing hard against the hair peeking above it.

I could hear the grin in his voice. "Mm, well. Maybe I'm not trying to apologize. Maybe I just think you're sexy when you drink too much."

"Maybe I think you're an ass," I moaned as he continued to tease me.

"Maybe yours is the only ass I want," he replied, and stopped being evasive.

**BRUCE**

I smiled at Dick as I walked into the room, pulling off my suit jacket to keep the summer heat from clinging to my body.

"You're perky this morning," he greeted me by passing me some unlabelled folders. I tossed them onto my desk before turning and grabbing a water bottle from my in-office fridge.

"You want something?" I asked him in a light tone. He shook his head, and I straightened out, unscrewing the lid on my bottle and kicking the fridge door shut.

"You did get laid last night, didn't you?" he smirked.

I shrugged. "Maybe I did. Maybe I just slept well."

"You're constantly sleep deprived. You can't fool me, buddy. I know that expression. You made _someone_ come."

"Ah, you got me," I grinned and turned to look out of the wall of windows, enjoying the view more than usual. Today just felt... nice.

"Be honest though, Bruce. I've helped you with a lot of sensitive stuff. You can tell me the truth. You're a fuckin' homo, aren't you?" Dick was half laughing as he asked.

I drank from the plastic bottle while I thought. He was right; things had been tight lately, and he had enough of a mind for business for me to trust him. It wasn't like the gender I liked to have sex with was really a matter that could be handled correctly due to university level training. Still, it would be nice to have _someone_ know the truth.

"I'm not gay. I've enjoyed sex with women plenty of times in my life. But I'm definitely having a good time sleeping with a man, right now," I finally let it out. Anxiety rushed over me for a few seconds.

"I knew it! Jesus, I never thought I'd get you to admit to that! You must really fuckin' love Dent!" Dick responded in a giddy voice.

I turned, eyebrow raised. "Why does it have to be Dent?" I pried.

"Well, I mean, _obviously_ it's Dent! You're living with him! He wouldn't let you fuck other men under the same roof."

"Actually, he's living with _me_. It's my apartment," I corrected.

"Semantics, really? Whatever. He your first?" the boy asked, leaning back in his chair. He was wearing another tacky outfit today, but the way it fit him...

"Why are you asking your boss about his virginity, Mr. Grayson? We should really get down to business," I muttered through my smile. He laughed, and I grabbed for the folders he'd passed me, flicking the first open with my free hand.

The first thing I notice whenever I see a picture of someone naked is their junk. I don't care if it is the most horrific thing in the entire world, if I see a naked body, that's what I'm going to be looking at. So it was natural for my eyes to go straight to the lower portion of the glossy portrait, to see a dangling – rather lengthy – cock. I felt my tongue tie and my mouth drop as I traced back up to the top. Richard fucking Grayson.

I dropped the folder, a sound of disgust rippling through my throat. It wasn't that he was ugly. It was that he had just given me a naked picture of himself without any provocation.

He burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, boss! I was gonna try and force an answer to the gay thing this way... But I guess this is still pretty premium. You know, you get to realize that there's lots of other options out there. Dent doesn't look like a very... hefty guy," he explained through the giggles.

I closed the folder quickly, putting my water down beside it and promptly placing it into the shredder besides my desk.

"Aw, Jesus, man! Those were expensive! At least return to sender!" Dick whined, lurching upright and reaching as if he could save the nudes from destruction.

"Nah, man. I'm not letting you put what I have at risk with your sick fetishes. You're going to jack off just thinking about me knowing what you look like naked, aren't you?" I spoke in a bitter voice.

He frowned. "No, I'm not _that_ easy. If you saw me naked in real life..."

"Get out of my office, you freak. I need to get some real work done around here," I barked, my heart pounding.

"Mmkay. You know where to find me, boss," he croaked, still laughing as he got up and walked out. I didn't want to admit that the whole situation had shaken me – but I knew I couldn't deny the fact that I was staring at his backside pretty ferociously as he exited the room.

**Author's Note:** Oh yeah, babies! Another update! MMM. I realized before I wrote this that I held off from major butt!times until now. And even this wasn't major butt!times. I think that mostly I am trying to preserve all the smut until it's absolutely needed. Do any of you guys even know who Dick is? I'm curious if I need to explain his background or whatever. The next chapter involves bars and sexytiems. ALSO Mr. Grayson and a girl named Ishmael who I know want to write a separate book about. I DIGRESS. After I'm done this novella, I'm retiring from fanfic. FOREALZ, YO!


	9. Farewell Message

**Dearest Readers,**

I apologize for making you think that I had finally updated with a new chapter. Because I know you are all amazing people, I trust that you will bare with me while I explain what is going on.

My readers here on FanFiction have been some of the most faithful, sweet, hilarious and fantastic people I've ever had the honor of dealing with. I never cease to be amazed by how long some of you have been with me, especially when it comes to these _A Common Need_ stories. It is this loyalty and brilliant sense of humor that make me hope you will understand my decision to retire from FanFiction.

I sincerely adore each and every one of you, and I apologize for letting you down. But I want you to know that I'm retiring from FanFiction not because it's gotten old for me, or because I don't appreciate what you're giving me when you review my works, but because I am going on to become a professional author. This is something I have been dreaming about since I was in kindergarten, and something that I know all of you would support me in if you could.

If you wish to continue following me, my FictionPress account is J.M.M. Lewis, and you can also send me a PM if you want links to other profiles of mine.

Thank you a million times over for all of the support you've shown. I sincerely hope we cross paths again, one day.

Best Regards,

"Jay" Lewis


End file.
